Vehicles are becoming more connected and capable of providing a wealth of information relating to both detected vehicle conditions and environmental changes around a vehicle. Sometimes this information can be output to an in-vehicle display or audio system, depending on the nature of the available information (e.g., format) and the vehicle output capabilities.
While it is common for vehicle manufacturers to include both video and touchscreen displays in vehicles, as well as digital dashboard displays that can be dynamically reconfigured, these improved video displays are still often limited in some capacity compared to alternative digital counterparts.
Alternative digital counterparts include, for example, mobile devices, which often have advanced display and input/output capability. These devices provide a viable option for information presentation at a low cost, since consumers typically already own such a device. These devices almost always include some form of connectivity to remote sources as well, whether it is cellular, Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH or other wireless communication.